


Stealth

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	Stealth

“医生，给我开个假条吧，七八节课的。”  
岳明辉刚从球场上下来，进到医务室里的时候还是一身汗，白色球衣前后都湿漉漉的贴在身体上，运动过后漂亮的肌肉线条一览无遗。室内空调冷气开得足，他刚进门那会儿甚至打了个寒颤，但年轻的身体很快就适应下来，径直向隔间走去的时候连个眼神都没给李振洋。  
“啊有空调就是爽——”  
“站着。原因呢？”  
“哎呀李医生……”被喊住的人转身时笑得有些耍赖，连虎牙都调皮地露出了尖儿来。  
岳明辉慢悠悠地磨蹭到李振洋跟前，头顶的发鬏有些松散下来他也没管，就只是把额前几缕汗湿了的碎发拨到一边，声音黏糊糊的跟人一样没个正形，“我这一身汗的去上那个老女人的课又得被训，搞不好还得罚站……大热天的，万一出了什么事儿……”  
男孩儿靠近时过高的体温把李振洋周身的空气都带热了，说到“出了什么事儿”几个字的时候神情简直不能更正经，结果下一秒就破功笑出了声，连带着发鬏也兔子尾巴似的蹦了两下。  
李振洋把目光从岳明辉被汗浸得莹白发亮的锁骨转移到他的脸上，对上那双神采奕奕的眼睛时下意识地扯了扯领口。  
今天的扣子好像多扣了一颗。  
“……你说你这个月都第几次了？我这医务室——”  
“哎呀好啦我知道啦。”眼瞅着男人又要开口讲道理，岳明辉当机立断地就挪开了李振洋架在桌子上还握着笔的那只胳膊，抬腿一个跨坐坐在了人大腿上，两个手臂自然而然地环上李振洋的脖子，“没有下次了行吧，洋哥再给批个假呗？”  
每到这种时候岳明辉都会管李振洋叫洋哥，服个软撒个娇，厌世脸的医生皱一皱眉也就默认了。但是今天情况有异，李振洋眉头是皱了，但这一皱就没有了平复的迹象，看得岳明辉一阵心惊胆战。  
这又是搞哪出啊？他之前请假都没有问题的……  
直到屁股被硬邦邦的棒状物抵上，轻薄的篮球裤一点儿都阻隔不了腿根处的火热，岳明辉才算是搞明白了男人臭着一张脸的原委。  
敢情是来了性致，一腔火没处撒呢。  
“唉李振洋……”岳明辉把脸凑近时刻意避开了眼神交流，声音轻得几乎是飘进了李振洋的耳朵，  
“你说你，这个月都第几次了？”

托着人的屁股把人抱到隔壁休息室床上的时候，李振洋还真抽空算了一下。  
第一回在篮球队的更衣室，其他几个小崽子溜得早，他去接人的时候就只剩了岳明辉一个人在换裤子。校裤提了一半，白的晃眼的大腿根和宽大校服下露出来的半个屁股成功引出了初夏的第一场暴雨。  
第二回在李振洋床上，小男朋友被他接回公寓，更衣室play之后睡了一觉精力恢复得飞快，于是第二天骑在自己身上叫早的时候他就顺势把人又扒了个干净。  
第三回跟今天的情况差不多，只不过当时岳明辉没有向他要假条，单纯就是欠得慌，坐在他腿上暗搓搓地乱蹭，非得被操一顿才安歇。他现在还记得那个时候岳明辉被自己圈在怀里狠狠顶撞到求饶的样子。  
第四回——  
“喂，”岳明辉踢了踢面前这个看着自己，思绪却不知道游离到哪儿了的男人，“想什么呢？不做的话就给我开个假条，我接着去打球了。”  
李振洋失控的情况不多，但是几乎每次都和岳明辉有关——  
去他妈的这个月第几次，反正都不会是最后一次。

白色的运动袜把岳明辉精巧纤细的脚踝完全包裹住了，李振洋却没有要把袜子脱掉的想法。身下的少年一身运动打扮，甚至汗湿了的背心还没完全干透，胸前两颗小肉粒被空调冷气激得凸起，白色布料下隐隐透出些颜色来。  
纯真和色气交融出一种惊人的美感。  
号称洁癖严重的李医生一点儿膈应都没有地低下头，隔着布料含住了一边的乳粒轻舔，另一边的则用手指时而搔刮时而揉捏地玩弄着。运动过后的身体还处于一种比较兴奋地状态，敏感程度高出平时不少，岳明辉没料到李振洋一上来就直击他的敏感带，喉咙里泄出“呜”的一声呻吟。  
“你……不嫌脏啊……”  
虽然话是这么说，可从那两处不断窜遍全身的快感电流还是让岳明辉忍不住挺胸往李振洋跟前凑。下腹的热意随之不断攀升，岳明辉不得不承认，仅仅是被男人玩弄乳头，他就开始勃起流水了。  
铃口流出的前列腺液洇湿了内裤，慢慢地连篮球裤裆口也湿了一小片，李振洋的手放上去的那一瞬，岳明辉一下子绷紧了下身的肌肉，“啊…你……摸，摸一摸……”  
“不急着去打球了？”  
李振洋放过被他玩弄得彻底硬挺起来的乳头，和岳明辉拉开距离之后问道。被口水浸透了的白色布料紧紧贴着那一小片地方，说话时呼出的气体打在乳尖上，撩人的凉意让岳明辉恨不得自己捏住自己的乳头狠狠搓揉几下止痒。  
李振洋覆盖在他下身的手迟迟没有动作，掌心的温度和性器的炙热有得一拼。岳明辉控制不住地把下体往李振洋的手里蹭，一边挺腰一边说，“呼……不打了，打球……哪有做爱，嗯有意思……”  
“敢情你跟我做爱就是为了好玩儿？嗯？”  
李振洋对于岳明辉打篮球这事儿其实挺矛盾的。一方面他是真喜欢这人打球时那股活力十足、满心欢喜的劲儿，另一方面也是真不想岳明辉跟别的男的有太多肢体接触，哪怕他知道岳明辉不可能再跟别的什么人发生关系。  
他把手从岳明辉高热的性器上拿开，转而抚上由于膝关节曲起，篮球裤管滑落至腿根而露出的大腿，细腻的触感让李振洋不由自主地想到奶油慕斯，美味可口得引人遐想。  
“嗯…不是，”没了性器上地抚慰，岳明辉后知后觉地发现自己好像说了什么不该说的话，对着李振洋露出讨好的笑，“我不是那个意思，我是想说，跟你在一起比打球有意思。”  
“晚了。”  
李振洋手上施力，直接把岳明辉的大腿压到了他胸口，另一只手顺着宽大的裤管一路畅通地摸到挺翘的屁股，罩住手感极佳的臀肉用力揉了揉。  
堪称色情的柔韧性。  
“嗯……你轻点……”岳明辉自知理亏，连抗议的声音都小了不少，娇嗔似的挑动着李振洋的最后一丝理智。

被翻过身压在床上的时候，岳明辉都没搞清楚到自己又做了什么事儿让李振洋情绪变化那么大。看不到身后男人的动作让他有点心慌。  
“李振洋……你干嘛？”他的膝盖被人支起，屁股被人抬高，上身想撑起来的时候却又被李振洋压制着不能动弹。  
“不干嘛，今天试试后入。”  
话音刚落，岳明辉就被李振洋扒了裤子，篮球裤连同内裤被齐齐褪到膝弯，由于姿势的原因他甚至能感受到后穴暴露在空气中不受控制地收缩，像是在渴求着什么一样。  
一个极其挑战人羞耻心的姿势。之前李振洋好几次想尝试一下，都被岳明辉以太像动物交配为由给拒绝了。  
岳明辉刚想开口说点什么，就被李振洋挤进后穴里的手指给堵得只剩下喘息了。天知道李振洋哪里搞来的润滑剂，又或许是医务室里原本就有的，单根手指沾着相较于体温低了不少的液体直直闯进紧闭的穴口，没什么痛感，就是有点胀得难受。  
“放松一点。”  
李振洋轻轻拍了两下岳明辉绷紧了的臀肉，被括约肌夹紧的手指轻车熟路地找到了甬道内的G点，指腹按下去的同时岳明辉腰眼一麻叫出了声：“啊——那里……别，别一直按……”  
然而岳明辉越是这么叫，李振洋越是对他的敏感点欺负得起劲。节奏颇快的按压带给岳明辉的快感几乎让他忍不住叫出了哭音，强烈的酥麻感源源不断地从那一点发散到全身，他甚至有一种要被李振洋一根手指玩到射精的错觉。  
“呜啊……别按了，受不了……你，别……”  
湿热的内壁像是有自主意识一样紧紧吸附着男人的手指，一收一缩地消耗着李振洋的忍耐力，他甚至觉得这不是对岳明辉的惩罚，而是对他自己的。  
第二根手指进去的时候，李振洋就不再执着于刺激G点了，而是模仿着性交的动作快速地在肠道内抽插。男人凸起的指节时不时地蹭过前列腺，这种对于敏感点会不会被碰到的未知感反而让岳明辉更加紧张，几乎手指的每一次动作都会让他颤一颤。  
宽松的球衣沿着下塌的腰线滑下，露出岳明辉后腰弧度曼妙的两个腰窝。李振洋刚添进第三根手指就呼吸一窒，只觉得这场景怎么看怎么性感。  
——操，忍不了了。  
把手指抽出，把性器从裤子里解放开来到抵上那个艳色的泛着光泽的穴口只要几秒的时间，李振洋扶着自己的老二，一声招呼没打就对着洞口捅进去了半截。  
岳明辉甚至都还没反应过来，就被后穴突如其来的胀痛感给逼出了一声叫喊，又哑又媚，不像是痛的，倒像是达到了高潮，听得李振洋一阵头皮发麻，甚至连性器被媚肉包裹住的快意都抵不上这一声呻吟。  
他忍不住一巴掌打在岳明辉的半边臀肉上，“叫这么浪是想把别人都引过来看你被操？”  
“唔……李振洋你他妈的，好好说话——就不能慢点？”  
得，脏话都骂出来了还让他好好说话。什么乖顺的小兔子，就一小野猫。  
没有理会岳明辉的抱怨，李振洋摸了摸两人连结的地方，确认没有撕裂流血之后就接着往深处没进去，整根到底的时候发出了满足的一声喟叹。  
这个姿势，太深了……岳明辉甚至怀疑李振洋那根玩意儿能把他捅穿。粗壮的阴茎把小穴撑得不能更满了，穴口薄薄的一层软肉紧紧地箍在了性器根部，被男人的耻毛若有似无地搔着痒。  
岳明辉忍不住手脚并用地往前爬，企图逃离这种折磨人的处境，结果刚抽离了没多少，就又被李振洋扣住了腰窝往性器上钉。比先前更深入的一下顶撞，彻底让岳明辉没了反抗的力气。他上半身整个瘫软在了床上，只一个屁股撅在那里接受着李振洋猛烈的进犯。  
“啊啊啊……你别，别那么快……唔……慢一点……”  
他叫得连嘴都合不拢了，唾液从嘴角流出一直淌到床上，那一块就渐渐晕出了一滩水渍。  
李振洋每一下抽插都角度刁钻地从敏感点上碾过去，岳明辉越是抖得厉害他就越是干得来劲儿。肉体拍打在一块儿的声音和润滑液被搅动发出的咕唧声催情得要命，和着岳明辉嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声几乎让李振洋理智全无。

“李医生？李医生你在吗？”  
“唔！”  
几乎是门外响起声音的同时岳明辉就被李振洋捂住了嘴，好在他那会儿叫得不是很大声，外边的人没有察觉到休息室里的异常。  
岳明辉本以为这种紧张的时候李振洋应该不会再轻举妄动了，没想到男人依旧握着他的腰在他体内进出，只是进入的时候不再是那种连囊袋都要挤进去的架势，一时室内就只剩下了粗重的喘息声和些许微不可闻的水声。  
“应该有事儿离开了吧……要不去看看人在不在休息室里？”  
“休息室啊……”  
“！！！唔唔！”  
岳明辉听到脚步声靠近的时候彻底慌了，偏偏李振洋还是没有要放开他的意思，依旧一下一下准确无误地顶在他的前列腺上。过度的紧张感和快感让岳明辉整个人都敏感得不可思议，李振洋没顶几下就看到下身的人红了眼角湿了眼眶。  
——“别怕。”  
“唉，休息室的门锁了。”  
“啊那算了吧……明天再来找找看。”  
直到人彻底走远了，李振洋才放开了岳明辉，一个个轻吻落在他的额边和眼角，“我像是那种没有分寸的人吗？”  
岳明辉瞪了李振洋一眼，然而事实却是软绵绵的跟抛媚眼没什么区别。他的下身早就酸麻得快没有知觉了，后穴深处传开的快感到了前边就化作一股股透明的前列腺液，滴落在床单上又是一大片湿痕。  
“嗯啊……帮我前面，弄弄……好难受……啊啊啊啊啊——”  
李振洋知道自己把人欺负的太过了，岳明辉一提出要求他就把手覆了上去，结果还没怎么动，手底下那根精神十足的小东西就抖了几抖，随着岳明辉一声又长又放荡的淫叫射出了三五股精液。  
“呜呜……李振洋，你今天……真是够了……”  
漫长的高潮还没有结束，岳明辉绞紧了的后穴让李振洋再也忍不住地激射出来，射完了还埋在里头不肯退出。  
李振洋整个上身都压在岳明辉身上，下身相连地把人一把搂进怀里。  
“小辉，住我家去吧。”


End file.
